I Save Sam
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Sam is in trouble who will come to her to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heys everyone heres another story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I was walking down the street going to the store. My mom wanted me to get another magazine from Doctors Monthly. Somethimes she's too into her job. But before I walked into the store I heard a scream coming from down the street. I realized after a minute it was Sam's scream. _oh no! _I thought. I ran down the street to see what was wrong; I had a million different problems in my head of what was wrong with Sam. That worried me more so I ran even faster. You see I realized over months that I loved Sam. Her smile, her long beautiful curls and her fiesty personality, but I gotta save her so when I turned the corner I saw...

**A/N: Hey I like cliffhangers for reading, I will continue if I get some reviews. So please review. Tomboy22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People heres the rest.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ICarly. But I so wished I did.**

**Freddies P.o.v**

When I walked around the corner I saw Sam cowering againest a wall with a guy. I saw him on news, he rapes 17 year old girls and Sam was his next target. _Not on my watch._ So I said "Hey! Leave. Her. Alone." He turned around with and evil smirk and Sam looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't blame her. Then the guy smacked Sam, she cried out and had tears all over her face. The guy pulled out a gun and grabbed Sam and held it at gunpoint. she screamed while he helded her. "Come any closer and shes done for"! he said. _Wow didn't see that coming. _I thought. I had to think of a plan and fast. _If I can get the gun turned at me Sam can be safe oh well shes worth it._ "Its me you want don't hurt her kill me instead not her". Sam looked at me like i'm totally insane "Freddie don't do this"! she screamed at me. The guy thought a minute then laughed like he won a million dollars, dropped Sam and stood infront of with the gun pointed at me "So you would really rather me to shoot you instead of the girl"? he questioned. "Yes I would do anything for her even die". I said "No Freddie! I'm not worth it go home". Sam cried "No Sam I can't let you die because of him I'm sorry but I'm doing this". I said frimly. "Ok have fun dying". HE said and pressed the trigger. The bullet went through my stomach. I fell to the ground and He ran. Sam came at me saying "Freddie! I'm calling 911 Freddie just hold on and don't close your eyes. You are such Idiot! why would you that for me"! she shouted at me. "Because... I.. Love... You". my last words before I passed out and saw darkness take over me.

**A/N: So what will happen to Freddie. What will be Sams reaction to what Freddie said. Find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys heres chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ICarly, but I really want to.**

**Sams P.o.v**

_He loves me! I can't believe it. _I didn't need to call the police because they were down the street getting some donuts and heard the gunshot. I wondered where they were when I was about to get raped. Anyway they loaded Freddie onto the gurney **( Sorry I don't know how to spell it). **and into the ambulance. "How did this happen"? one of the doctors asked me. "Well I was walking down the street to go to the new market place that sells all meat and all of a sudden I was attacked from behind. It was the guy from the news that rapes 17 year old girls and he tried to rape me but Freddie the one here saved me but we didn't realize that he had a gun so Freddie got the gun turned to him and he got shot because he wanted to save me". I said one breath."So his name is Freddie what". he asked "Freddie Benson, what hospital are we going to"? I asked. "Bay Runner Hospital, why" he said."Because his mom works there and I could tell her when we get there". So we finally get there and they take Freddie off to the ER and I sit in the waiting room. Then I saw Ms. Benson come out of the ER and when she saw me she was shocked, she came up to me and said: "Sam? What are you doing here"? "I'm here because your son is here, he was shot by that rapist on the news". I said while crying "Oh My gosh were you about to get raped"! she asked me "Yes and your son saved from him, but I told him to leave and I'm not worth saving but he didn't listen and ending up getting shot because of me" I said now I'm sobbing. Ms. Benson wrapped her arms around me and said "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. He must really love you if he's willing to save you and I don't blame him. You are worth saving my dear and don't say otherwise ok. I'm gonna call Carly and Spencer to let them know Freddie's in the hospital". and left to go call them. Then she came back and said: "Sam, Carly and Spencer can't make it. There in New York to see Time Square and their plane got delayed". "Ok" I said still crying. _I can believe he said that he loved me. do I love him. Well I always beat him up to show my feelings and I guess I do Love him. I just hope he's okay. _"Sam Puckett and Marissa Benson for Fredward Benson hi I'm ". Dr. Ray said "Is my Freddiebear ok"? Ms. Benson said "Well yes and no the good news is we were able to get the bullet out of his stomach, but he will have to stick to a liquid diet before going back to normal". Dr Ray said "And the bad news"? I said "Well the bad news is that, Freddie is in a coma". _I swore that my heart broke into a thousand pieces._

**A/N: Well not the best ending but I will keep updating and not the best hospital name but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys heres chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ms. Bensons P.o.v**

When Sam told me what happened to Freddie she thought I was going to get mad at her but I didn't, Because she is starting to become a great friend to my Freddie and I couldn't be anymore greatful and Freddie really loves her enough to get shot. I see the way he looks at Samantha and how she looks back at my Freddie and Freddie and Sam acting the way I did when I fell for Freddie's father Richard. We acted the same way they are now and thats why I"m not mad at Sam. besides I never liked Carly anyway but now back to what the doctor said. I just feel like crying but then Sam said "What, will he ever wake up"? "We are still not sure on that but their is a possibly that he will never wake up". Dr. Ray said "Can we please see my son now Dr. Ray"? I said "Yes you may, but it has to be one vistior at a time because he is in the ICU". Dr. Ray said "Ms. Benson you can go first, I can wait". Sam said quietly "Sam you can go I just have to ask Dr. Ray a question. Ok" I said "Are you sure I mean I can wait". Sam said "Yes you go on now" I said. "Thanks Ms. Benson" Sam said greatful "Dr. Ray what room is he in"? Sam said. "Room 217 Third Floor" Dr. Ray said. "Thanks" Sam said and ran off to see Freddie. "Dr. Ray, Why is My son in the ICU"? I asked "Well I didn't want to scare Sam so I didn't tell you Guys But he is in there because when the bullet hit he's stomach, he's stomach lining riped and thats why he's in the ICU". He said "Oh well I know you didn't want to scare Samantha but she deserves to know the truth". I said "I know, but do you want to tell her or do you want me to"? he asked "I will tell her thank you for telling me Dr. Ray". "Your welcome, but I have to tell another family some bad news about the patient so excuse me". Dr. Ray said and left. I wonder how Sam's doing.

**Sams P.o.v**

I ran straight to Freddie's room and when I got there Freddie look horrible. His stomach is all stitched up from surgery, his face is ghostly pale, and his hair losted the shine it used to have. I went up to him to talk to him. I heard sometimes a person in a coma can hear you if you talked to them. But Carly made me read it for a homework assignment so don't blame or I will kill you. "Freddie, you are such a nub, I can't believe you saved me. But I'm really greatful that you did or I would end up dead right now. You are must be thinking if you can here me that if I love you too and I do, but its not that bacon chiz that happened between you and Carly. And speaking of Carly I thought you loved her I wonder if you still do anyway the doctor said that you might not wake up, but I hope you do because I do love you". I said while crying then their was a knock on the door and Ms. Benson walked in "How's Freddie"? she asked "He looks good but I hope he wakes up". "Me too, Uh Sam the doctor told me that when Freddie got shot his stomach lining riped and that why he's in the ICU". she said. I was worried, will that bring his chance to wake up down so thats what I asked "I don't know Sam, I never thought of that I will go ask him wait here". she said and walked out "Please wake up Freddie". I pleaded then Ms. Benson came back "Sam Dr. Ray had other paitents and forgot to tell us that it will risk the chance of him ever waking up". she said I got super worried. _What if he never wakes up? _Then I heard a loud alarm that sounded from Freddie's heart machine "No! Freddie"! "No Freddiebear"! Ms. B said. then doctors and some nurses rushed in and tried to get him responsive "Please Freddie don't die on me". I cried. "I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave". one of the nurses said. "No I'm not leaving please Freddie be alive, I need you, I love you" I cried the the nurse pulled me out "No Freddie, Let go of me, Freddie please don't die". then he started jerking like he's a fish without water. "Please Freddie be okay". I prayed.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while I'm just really tired and haven't got alot of work done but I will update soon and I thought Ms. Benson needed a P.o.v and for people who don't know what ICU stands for it means Intensive Care Unit. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys heres chapter 5 sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sams P.o.v**

I really thought Freddie was going to die. They have been trying to get him responsive for the last couple of minutes and I don't think he will survive. _What am I thinking he will survive! He is strong, he will live! _I thought. is already on the floor crying and I think I will be joining her soon, But then I saw the doctor coming out of Freddie's room with a smile on his ugly face. What just because we are in a bad moment doesn't mean I'm still Sam.

"We got him back, But he might lose his memory if he wakes up". Dr. Ray said

"So there is a chance my son will wake up but lose his memory"! Ms. Benson yelled

"Yes". Dr. Ray said in a quiet voice. I really am pissed off when will he wake up and thats exactly what I yelled at the doctor. "We still don't know Ms. Puckett but the nurses are running some tests right now to determine that". he said.

"Doctor Ray, we have the results to the test". one of the nurses said

"Ok be right there, excuse me". He said and then left.

"I really hope he is ok Ms. Benson". I said

"Me too Sam, Me too". she said, then the doctor came back his face unreadable.

"Well is he going to wake up or not doc". I said he still won't talk something is wrong _He is going to wake up nice and healthly and remember me! _ Or so I think.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but I was going to update the fourth of july but I had to go somewhere and happy late Fourth of July to everyone! and I am putting a poll on my profile to see if Freddie should wake up or not but I am putting a twist so you won't know but Please vote and review. Thanks for reading. Tomboy22.**


	6. Chapter 6 He wakes up

**Hey everyone heres chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Sams P.o.v**

"He is going to wake from the coma Ms. Puckett". Dr. Ray said _ He's going to wake up yes!_

"So when will my son wake up Dr. Ray"? Ms. Benson asked in tears

"In two mins to be exact". He said and we all walked into the room. Well Ms. B and I did Dr. Ray said to get him when Freddie wakes up. I look at Freddie and I knew he was the one for me. I still can't believe he saved my life he really is a girls dream. Oh great now I sound like a Priss, then I saw those two chocolate brown eyes open but the words that came out off his mouth made my heart drop down to my feet. "Who are you"? Freddie said "Where am I"? as soon as he said that Ms. Benson ran out of the room and started to cry. And I was crying too. Then Freddie saw me crying and said: "What's wrong, please don't cry". I just kept crying and finally ran out of the room to get the doctor.

**Freddies P.o.v (Finally right)**

When I opened my eyes I couldn't remember anything. I saw two ocean blue eyes stare back at me but I didn't know who she was or where I am. so I asked who she was and where am I but then she started to cry so I asked what was wrong and don't cry. But she said she had to get the doctor and ran out the door still crying. _I wonder whats wrong and what happened. but she is very pretty._ Then what I think whos my doctor came in "Hi Freddie I'm Dr. Ray and I am going to tell you about your condition. You had a bullet in your stomach which we took care of and you have to stick to a liquid diet for a while, Because your stomach lining riped but you will be fine". "Why can't remember anything"? I asked "Because you have amnesia". Dr. Ray said "Okay but who was that girl with the blond hair and blue eyes"? I asked "Well would you like to see your mother first Freddie"? he asked "Sure". I said. I don't like this doctor he avoidedmy question. Then a woman walked in and when she saw me she ran to me. I saw she had tears on her face.

"Freddie, oh Freddie I am so happy your ok"! she said to me

"Mom, are you my mom"? I asked

"Yes sweetie I am". She said

"Ok so my name is Freddie"? I asked

"Yes" She said

"How did I end up here"? I asked

"Well I sent you outside to go pick up a magazine and well I don't know exactly I wasn't there but I will let someone who was there tell you, I'll go get her". then my mom walked out and brought the person who I wanted to see. The girl with ocean blue eyes.

**A/N: Well as you can tell by the story the votes said that Freddie should wake up, But I told you guys there was going to be a twist. So I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people here is chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Freddies P.o.v**

I saw the girl with ocean blue eyes walk in. _she looks like an angel_. I thought.

"Well don't just stand there come on in". I said

"Ok well do you know who I am Freddie". She asked with hopeful eyes

"No I'm sorry but I want to know you. Can you tell me your name"? I asked

"Mm name is Ssam". Sam said while stuttering

"Well what are you to me"? I asked

"You are one of my best guy friends". Sam said

"I am. Well I'm sure glad we are friends". I said

"No you shouldn't. you saved me from getting raped by some guy that was on the news and we didn't know that he had a gun so he shot you and thats why your here. Its all my fault". Sam said

"If I saved you. Then I'm glad I did, if I didn't then you would've been raped or worse dead. I don't think I could live with that if I had my memory or not". I said honestly. she had tears in her eyes and came over to hug me.

"Thank you Freddie, I really appreciate what you did for me". Sam said

"Your welcome I would do it any day for you". I said Then we got lost in eachothers eyes and started to lean in and finally our lips touched and I felt **Freaking Fireworks!** Then she pulled away and smiled at me.

"How was that"? Sam asked

"It... was ... amazing..." My last words before I blacked out and saw darkness take over me.

**A/N: Sorry about the chifhanger but I wanna put a new poll on my profile to see if Freddie will awake and get his memory back or well die. And the short chapter plus the long wait for it but I will update soon. Please vote and review. I need at least 5 reviews before I can make the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Tomboy22.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my vute little dog!**

**Sams P.o.v**

"Freddie, Freddie wake up, FREDDIE"! I shouted Then the doctors started to pour in and tried get him back. "What happened". One of the nurses asked me.

"Well we were talking and I kissed him but then he blacked out I don't know why". I said. crying

"Well we are trying to get him back but his vital signs are perfect. Wait didn't he lose his memory"? one of the nurse asked

"Yes". I siad confused

"He might be getting his memories back". Dr. Ray said as he came in. Where the heck was he a few minutes ago.

"He is". I asked hopeful

"Yeah if his vital signs are good". Dr. Ray said

"I can't believe it. Please Freddie wake up". I said real close to him and Ms. Benson on the other side of him.

**Freddies P.o.v**

Darkness. Darkness is all I see but then I see Sam and Carly on the window washers platform. Then I see me pushing Carly out of the way of that taco truck, next I see my first kiss with Sam thats when I knew I love her. Then I see me standing infront of myself.

"Hi Freddie". the second me said

"Who are you". I said

"I am you just with memories". The second me said

"And I am coming back into you right now, you proved to me that you will love Sam even without your memories and I am proud. I am ready to give you back your memories, enjoy". He said and fazed into me. Then I saw a bright light come into me and I could open my eyes.

"Freddie". Sam said

"Hey Sam" I said weakly

"Do you remember me". Sam asked hopeful

"Yes Samantha Puckett". I said She looked at me with tears in her eyes and came up to me and hugged me.

"Can we have a minute alone everyone". I said then everyone left.

"I really can't believe you saved me Freddie and I love you for it. But your still a nub". She said

"I love you too Sam and I'm your nub, will you but my girlfriend". I said

"Yes stupid". She said and kissed me. For, well I'm not revealing anything.

**A/N: Well I am glad I got a lot of reviews for this story but sad to say it is over. But I was thinking about a squeal or however you spell it but do you guys think I should just let me know and if so then it should be up next week or so. Well Thanks for reading. Please Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
